Tandi
Tandi (T/'ony' and Andi)Tandi is the friendship pairing of Tony Myers and Andi Cruz. They have known each other for years before Tony joined the Sharks. It is unclear if they keep in touch after he left for a Magic Academy in Season 2. Trivia * Both are closest friends to Emma Alonso. * Their portrayers, Daniela Nieves and Kendall Ryan Sanders are also "shipped" together. * In Season 1, they were both on the sharks. *Tony and Andi were the first ones to know Emma's a witch and both kept her secret. *In the yearbook, Andi and Tony's pictures are next to each other. *They are also hugging in the Sharks yearbook picture. Similarities *They are both part of the Sharks. *They acted as Emma's "replacement guardians" when Lily was turned into a frog. *They are the leaders of the search for Tommy's missing Iguana. *They're both nerdy/geeky in their own ways (Tony's obsession with magic and Andy's love for Star Trek, zombies and werewolves). *They are the first and second of Emma's friends to know that she's a witch. Tandi Moments Season 1 Discovery *She shows Emma a page Gigi made about Tony, which says he likes magic and math and hates snow days and arugula. The Big Rescue *Andi almost takes credit for Tony's plan. *She tells Tony he can't back out of it. *They, Daniel, Diego, and Mac make white smoke so they can skip their math test. *Andi stops Tony from confessing, saying she already did. *Tony retorts saying, she doesn't know how to make a smoke bomb. Monkey Business *Andi was Tony's magic assistant during his magic show at The Seven as shown in Magic Fight Club. Monkey Business II I-Guana You Back *Andi and Tony were fighting about whether to use cell phones or walkie-talkies for the search and she threatened to slap/choke him. I Heart Beau Pantherized *Andi, a Panther in this episode, doesn't believe him when he said his magic box was settling when she saw it move, and checks it out. *He said he told her and she mocks him, saying, "Told you, not I'm gonna tell my mommy on you." which makes the Panthers laugh. *Tony is seen stalling her as well as the Panthers. She calls Tony super smart, which Tony says thanks, but continues that he can just do the science project by himself, without Maddie. Walk Like a Panther *Andi scares him by shouting his name in his ear. *She asks Emma what he is doing here, and he says he's helping get the Hexoren back. *Andi says they don't need his help, and that she's got it all covered. *She tells them Beau is playing The Great Jalepe''ño Race''. *She can't understand why he likes it better than Zombie Overlords, ''and he says who wouldn't, as The Great Jalepeño Race is a classic. *Tony asks her why Maddie doesn't turn him back, and says because Sophie likes him, and that's why her plan will work. *Tony rants to them on why Maddie would do that, as she is "selfish, spoiled brat." *She seems surprised at his behavior, and jokes by saying, "Don't hold back ''Ton, tell us how you really ''feel." *Tony tells Emma that he agrees with Andi, as it's their best shot. *Andi sounds weirded out after hearing Tony's spew,a and says,"Uh...wel put" with a nervous laugh. *He is seen outside of the Seven, pretending to be Beau as a part of Andi's plan. Witch's Flu *They are seen sitting at lunch with Emma. *Tony suggests to both them to leave it and add a large nose and make his forehead huge, finding it funny. *She and Emma are not amused by his joke. *Andi thought Tony's prediction of Emma making Daniel look like a werewolf was cool. *Emma tells them she can manage a tiny spell, and that she feels a lot better. *They look at a dance flyer, and Tony says he can finally break out his cowboy gear. *He asks if she thinks Emma would want to go with him, and she yells no. *He seems hurt and says, "Oh, okay" before walking way. *Andi goes after him telling him it's the same night as the eclipse, and said she'll be ''otherwise occupied. *She asks him why would they even schedule a dance the same night as the eclipse, saying ti can't be a coincidence before getting up and leaving. *He yells to her to tell Emma he has his own spurs and a ten gallon hat. *Later he asks if she found out anything about the dance, and it being the same night about the eclipse. *She says not yet, but it made her realize they need to get back on track preparing for it, meaning preparing Emma for it. *He says he can help since he's line-danced since he was seven. *Andi tells him the eclipse, not the dance. *He asks if that's the Hexoren when he sees her put it in her backpack and asks shouldn't it be at Emma's house. *Andi says it's best to be near them at all times, and it should Emma do battle the night of the eclipse, saying all those witches fighting to steal her powers and it could get ugly. *Tony said he thought it was Lily's job since she was her guardian. *Andi tells him Lily's gone, and it's just them. *Little to they know, both Katie and the T3 were eavesdropping on their conversation. Hexoren Squared Which Witch is Which? *Andi and Tony were hiding together (behind the same wall) when the principal appeared in the hallway. The Chosen One *Andi and Tony quickly touched hands when they ran to save Daniel and Emma from the principal at the theatre. *Tony offered to teach Andi how to line dance for the "Little Dance on The Prarie". IMG 2368 - Copy.jpg Fotor0211171351.jpg|Tandi_1 IMG_2378.JPG|Tony staring at Andi as she explains the "Shark Attack" plan tandi or jandi tandi jandi Category:Main Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Every Witch Way Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Teens Category:Shipping